Mei Qin
Mei Qin is another member of the Liao Clan in the Tea Leaves series. She and Ju Wang are really good friends. Appearance and Personality Appearance Mei is a rather chubby girl who is proud of her body type. "I'm not fat, I'm fabulous" is her motto. She also has long black hair and brown eye and wears really trendy clothes. Personality Mei is rather confident in her looks and weight. According to Ju, she has no trouble getting a date. Mei dreams of becoming a fashion designer when she grows up. Her mother puts down her dreams, but her father encourages. Back Story Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Mei is seen at Ju's seventeenth birthday party with the clan and on the all girls' trip to Gulangyu. She sent the clan leader a text on her birthday. As usual, Tina and Mei glare at each other while on the birthday trip to Gulangyu Island, causing Ju to try and break them up. Mei pretty much rolls her eyes when her mother, Wan, talks about when she met and fell in with love Chi Ju. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Mei is seen at Ju's eighteen birthday party in the season premiere. In fact, she picked out the club and restaurant for the ladies to celebrate in. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Tina calls up Mei asking her to help kick Stefan's ass to make him go back to Belgium and give up on chasing Ju. The Chinese woman agrees to a temporary truce and decides to help. However, they weren't really needed because Ju was able to reject Stefen herself. Mei and Tina got to the cafe just in time to see the Belgian man leaving for good. Mei is later seen at the clan meeting talking about Junjie out on bond and teaming up with Jianjun for possible revenge. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Wan makes Mei get out of bed early one morning and deliver a ovulation kit over to Ju to help get her pregnant. Mei clearly wasn't happy to be up and doing this. In the season finale, she is seen at the celebration dinner and is very surprised that Ju is pregnant. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Ju stops by the Qin house for a visit. Mei hugs her tightly and complains that she and Wan are fighting again. She pleads for help as Chi Ju calms down her mother. Ju goes in and breaks up another fight. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju and Mei are really close in the clan. Mei has the clan leader's back at all times. Ju sometimes has to go in and break up fights between Mei and Wan. Chi Ju Qin Main Article: Chi Ju Qin Mei is really close to her father, Chi ju. She seems to favor him more over her mother. Chi Ju tries his best to keep the peace between his wife and daughter. But, most of the time he will stay out when the fights get to be too much. Wan Qin Main Article: Wan Qin Mei doesn't get along with her mother, Wan. Wan criticizes her daughter about her weight, her dreams, and constantly puts her down. However, Mei doesn't let it get to her and isn't scared to defend herself. Tina Rackley Main Article: Tina Rackley Mei and Tina do not get along. In fact, sometimes Ju has to sit between them to keep her two best friends from fighting. Right now, they join forces to try and chase from Stefan and prevent him ruining Ju's marriage to Yao. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan